


Drinks = Giggles = Piercings?

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [5]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Cheesy, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Funny, Nipple Piercings, Pet Names, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Maude went out with Carol for drinks... She got more than drinks.
Relationships: Queen Barb (Trolls)/Original Character(s)
Series: Trollsona [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Kudos: 2





	Drinks = Giggles = Piercings?

Maude had staggered in drunk, giggling a little with Sid and Danny, the two stagehands in worse condition than she was, Carol in only the same condition as Maude, the four trolls singing "I love rock'n'roll" at the tops of their lungs, off key and breaking into giggles and laughter while Barb and Riff stared, mouths falling open in shock. "Barb Baby! Baaaarbie! hi! Barb" the purple haired troll squealed, clumsily detangling herself from the group to jog unevenly up to her girlfriend, throwing herself up against the mohawk sporting troll with a giggle. Hands closed around Maudes waist, helping steady the intoxicated drunk while Barb glanced between her and her crew. 

"Carol and I went and got piercings! I got three!" Maude exclaimed excitedly, bouncing in place, pulling herself to stand just at arm's length from Barb.

"Euhhhh, Madmax? I don't think you got any new piercings" the rock queen stated, head tilted to the side confusedly, eyes glancing between the two ears of her partner.

"Oh! You can't see them! They're not on my head!" The rambling drunk pointed out, squirming out of Barb's hold and then as carefully as a drunk person could turned her back to the crowd completely. Right there in the throne room the usually modest pop troll lifted her shirt up and threw it behind her, showing off her three new piercings to her girlfriend who was in too much shock really to do anything but gape.

"See!? Both nipples and my belly button, and they even have little red details to match your hair!" Maude announced, reaching out to squish her girlfriend's face and pull it down into her cleavage as if to show off the still tender piercings better.


End file.
